Always Along Side You: ONESHOT :D
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: (LinkxZelda) When Princess Zelda ends up having a nightmare, there is a hero to comfort her when she awakens. R&R! (Hope you like it! :D I recommended rated T for the dream because the blood XD lol.) Bad at summaries :P


**Author's Note****: Well since I live the pairing LinkxZelda, or Zelink as others love to call it, I will do another one-shot with the Legend of Zelda. :3 This is mostly a romance rather, I hope you viewers enjoy this and please review once you are to finish redaing, it is really appreciated. Bye sweeties! XD **

**Always Along Side You****:**

_It was another dream...a-another nightmare..._

Hyrule was burning, houses rotting in their own ashes and monsters lurking at every corner of the brick roads in Castle Town. Her people, screaming in agony and in terror as each and everyone of them were plucked from the Earth being torn up and eaten.

Princess Zelda was alongside side Impa, her fellow guardian as they sped for the forests, darkness...the moon's silver light slowly faded as a misty gray cloud drifted ahead blocking it's pearly view as they passed the Castle Town gates for Hyrule Fields.

"Run Princess! No matter what happens!" she heard her guardian shout, each step, each motion the Princess made pained her when she wheeled her head back to find her guardian being attacked by monsters, Shadow Beasts...Ganondorf's pets.

"I-Impa!" she cried out unable to scream, it was a cracky shout, her tears were beginning to blur her vision when watching the horrible sight.

"RUN!" her crimson red eyes urged her to go and being dragged back through the castle gates, more claws started to rip her flesh.

Princess Zelda gripped onto the hood of her cloak, she flipped it up and nodded after spinning on her heel sprinting faster, cutting deeper into the Sacred Woods unaware there was a monster in there as well...but one monster that was different than the rest of them. Almost...unique.

"Princess..." it sounded as if the wind could whisper.

"_*huff huff*_..." Zelda kept running, twigs and small branches kept whipping at her face, leaving marks and slight bruises onto her regal skin when she sped faster. Her arms were lifted, smacking against some branches as her boots splashed into puddles, puddles of blood.

"Zelda...I know you're afraid..." cooed the same voice now only mentioning the Princess' name.

Zelda could feel her heart rise to her throat. Fearful, unable to defend herself and too sobbing her boot came in contact with a thick tree root.

"Eh?!" she fell forward in a painful thud, just landing onto her stomach her black cloak became dusty, the hood of it fell off and frantically she looked around to see if the monster was near.

"Don't worry sweet Princess..." something started to appear.

Zelda panted, propping herself up with her bleeding arms she looked to the shadows, red eyes, gleaming...watching.

"S-stay away!" she screamed to the monster as she grabs rocks from beside her throwing them desperately to rid it. She quickly risen and spinning on her heel she meant to run further but crashed into a figure falling back hard again.

When her eyelids open it was Dark Link, grinning...has his sword out and too his shield when he laughs.

"P-please have m-mercy..." she squeaked crawling back.

Dark Link taken each step after her. Laughing as he risen his blade when gray thorned vines pull from the dirt and wrap around her ankles and wrists.

"No! NO! Someone save me!" Zelda screamed twisting and turning to try to pull from the force of the vines, it was no use...each struggle caused more scarlet blood to spill when ripping at her delicate flesh.

"Say goodbye...ever so sweet Princess..." Dark Link swung the blade.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}   
**  
**~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ *  
**  
**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} **  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Hero of Time awakened when hearing his Princess scream and shout beside him, his eyelids fluttered open, soon to find she was tossing and turning in her bed sheets crying out his name.

He was in his wolf form, every night he would sneak pass the guards of Hyrule Castle to protect her. He knew something was causing her to have nightmares, surely it was his opposite Dark Link...but he was used to ridding him from his own dreams as well.

Lifting his fuzzy black head, wolf Link nudged at her, he tried to awaken Princess Zelda but each and every time she'd sob and sweat gripping the bed sheets with her balled up fists.

"L-Link...save me..." she whimpered.

Link's heart sank. Transforming back into his human form he taken Zelda's wrists when she started to struggle again.

"Princess...Princess it's just a dream! Wake up!"

Zelda swallowed. There was a silence.

"Zelda?"

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Still full of tears, still her cheeks coated in them and her forehead in slight sweat she breathlessly sat up and grasped him sobbing in the Hero's chest.

To Link's surprise...he never really knew the Princess would hold him like this. In all their years of knowing each other all they did was laugh as they fool around holding hands, tickle each other...nothing in the odds of a real hug. This was real, they were growing older...and the Hero knew this. He loved Zelda.

"I-It was a terrible nightmare..." she squeaks from in his embrace as he locks his arms around her holding her to him in a firm, comforting way.  
"Zelda..."

"H-hyrule was being overthrown...I-I too was about to die from D-Dark till you a-awakened m-me..." she could rarely speak. Burying her face deeper into the dark green tunic she let out a shaky breath before sniffling and bawling all over again.

Link stared at his best friend in total surprise. Not good with comforting, he tries anyway and lifted his hand resting it at the back of her head. Slowly his fingers combed at the long chocolate colored locks of soft hair when he ducked his head pressing his lips on the rosy pink cheeks he always found so sweet to kiss.

"Zelda please don't cry...as my Princess I feel such a guilt..."

Zelda lifted her head up. Bright sapphire blue eyes met his and silver moonlight streamed in the room lightening it up bit as they stared. Link's heart began to race from underneath his ribs and using his thumb to wipe away the tears he taken all the courage inside him to finally, for the first time of his life...to kiss her.

"L-Link..." the Princess was stunned. Her eyes widened as he tilted his head running his lips over her soft velvet kinds. His fingers laced over hers and too he pulled her to sit closer when each kiss was followed by a gentle nuzzle.

Soon Zelda melted into the kiss, not fearing anymore, wiping away all the pains of the world and her nightmares she released Link's hands soon to lock her thin arms around his neck and pull him down with her.

Warmth was all the Hero felt when being kissed back. A smile spread his lips as Zelda clung to him desperately as he lowered himself to nip at her delicate skin around her neck.

"I've always loved you Zelda...as a friend, as a brother at times...but now I realize I do want you and..." he stops, letting his hot breath send shivers up her spine when he lifts himself up to look at her. He was lying on top of her, but not crushing her beneath him, he was still as gentle as he could be. His hand brushed away the lock of hair curling over her face. "I wish to show you that love tonight that I've been bearing inside for years to come till now..."

Princess Zelda shuttered. Her heart swelling, too rising and racing hard beneath her ribs she chokes when she nods. "Y-Yes...I understand..."  
As Link held one of her hands he slowly began to undress her. As he did Zelda sat up and made their eyes meet again.

"I love you..."

There was a pause. Link only smiled warmly before slipping an arm behind her and driving her close. "I love you too...and forever I'll be along side you..."

The sweet kiss came back, and now the Princess realized there was nothing to be afraid of anymore...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} **

**~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} **  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
**Please Review!**** If you smiled, if you awed, if you thought of it just in a positive way, if you wish to criticize XD I do not mind! hahaha, I'm not the person who writes Fluff, Lemon, or Lime as others call it...but I made this only because I figured "Hey this was a sweet and adorable idea so please enjoy!" XD ...Well I hope you viewers liked it, I am already happy that you at least taken the care to read it and...have a nice day :D God Bless You all! Bye Sweeties! ~~~**


End file.
